Calendrier de l'Avent du forum French Miraculers
by Lolocando
Summary: Un calendrier de l'Avent de 24 OS répondant au thème tiré au sort pour le calendrier du forum French Miraculers
1. Chapter 1 : famille

Salut tout le monde ! Le mois de décembre commence et l'on se rapproche de plus en plus de noël. Et cette année je me suis lancé un défi répondre à tout les thèmes tiré au sort pour le calendrier de l'Avent du forum French Miraculer. Je vous propose donc 24 OS pour patienter jusqu'à noël.

Voici donc le premier sur le thème de la Famille. Bonne lecture.

(alors par contre le site fait encore des siennes donc il y aura peu être encore des problème de mise en page, je m'en excuse)

Gabriel regardait les personnes réunis autour d'un repas de fête. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait du sacrifié pour en arriver là. Il se rappelait très bien du moment où tout avait basculer. Ce moment où Ladybug et Chat Noir avaient découvert son repaire et plus précisément le sanctuaire consacré à Emilie. Chat Noir était resté pétrifier devant le cercueil de verre contenant le corps de la défunte.

\- Que fait-elle là, avait-il murmurer.

Il leur avait alors expliqué son plan.

\- Adrien serait d'accord avec moi, avait-il conclu.

Le héro n'avait put à ce moment là retenir son cri.

\- Père comment osez vous ? Vous pensez vraiment que maman aurez accepter que vous fassiez autant de mal autour de vous pour la ramener.

Gabriel c'était alors figé. Ce que venait de dire Chat Noir ne laissez aucun doute sur son identité pas plus que les larmes qui coulaient désormais des ses yeux. Ladybug c'était alors approché de son camarade pour le prendre dans ses bras. Gabriel, lui, n'avait pas bougé encore trop ébranlé par la nouvelle. Ainsi son ennemi était son propre fils. La super-héroïne se tourna alors vers lui.

\- Savez-vous que pour faire revenir votre femme une autre vie devait être sacrifier, lui dit-elle avec sérieux. Et qui pensez-vous que le sort aurez choisi pour faire l'échange. Vous auriez dut choisir entre votre amour et votre fils. Pensez vous qu'Emilie aurez accepter ce dilemme ?

Il devait avouer qu'il ne savait pas cela. Il avait déjà failli abandonner sa quête pour protéger Adrien et il n'aurez jamais permis que quoi que ce soit lui arrive. Soudain la voix de Chat Noir s'éleva.

\- Renoncez père et revenez parmi nous. Arrêtez de vivre dans le passer. Maman est morte vous ne pouvait rien y faire mais moi j'ai besoin de vous.

Gabriel c'était alors détransformé pour s'approcher de Chat Noir qui avait lui aussi relâché sa transformation. Le père et le fils se tombèrent dans le bras. Le deuil était loin d'être fini mais Gabriel se promit qu'ils allaient y faire face, ensemble. Il s'écarta d'Adrien pour porter sa main à sa poitrine. Il retira son Miraculous en disant.

\- Nooroo je renonce à toi.

OoOoO

Depuis ce jour des années étaient passé. Gabriel regardait d'un œil tendre le couple fusionnel que formait son fils avec Marinette. Depuis qu'il lui avait présenté sa petite amie Adrien semblait toujours avoir le sourire comme si rien ne pouvait venir lui enlever ce bonheur. En ce soir de noël la famille des Dupain-Cheng comprenant la mère de Tom et une partie de la famille de Sabine étaient réunis dans le manoir des Agreste. Tous parlaient joyeusement tandis que lui comme à son habitude se tenais à l'écart. Soudain Marinette fit teinté son verre en se levant.

\- Ecoutaient moi s'il vous plaît, fit-elle d'une voix forte et clair. J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. Elle se tourna vers Adrien et dit d'une voix douce. Notre famille va s'agrandir.

Gabriel aurait pu juré qu'il n'avait jamais vu les yeux d'Adrien brillait autant tandis qu'il serait Marinette contre lui. Gabriel ne put retenir un sourire, il croisa le regard de Marinette qui lui sourie en retour. Cette jeune femme était la Emilie de son fils.


	2. Chapter 2 : cheveux

Marinette se regardait dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse. Elle essaya de défaire une de ses couettes mais ses mains tremblaient trop pour cela. Elle laissa retomber sa main sur sa cuisse. Adrien choisi ce moment pour entrée.

\- Marinette tout va bien, demanda t-il en s'approchant d'elle

. - Est-ce que tu penses que je vais y arriver Adrien ?

\- Marinette tu es une fille exceptionnelle !

\- Oui mais pas assez bien pour toi. Ils vont penser que je me sert de toi et de ton père pour accéder au monde de la mode. Moi une fille de rien-

\- Je t'interdit de dire que tu n'es rien Marinette, le coupa le jeune homme. Tout le milieu c'est que mon père t'as repairé au concours du chapeau melon de 3ème. Je l'ai même porté lors de son défilé, rappel toi !

\- Oui mais déjà à l'époque j'étais ton amie !

\- Alors d'abord tu étais une très bonne amie et mon père l'ignorait. Et le milieu s'est que mon père est intransigeant sur tout ce qui concerne son image, sa réputation ou la mode. Il ne m'aurai jamais permis d'officialiser notre relation s'il ne te jugeait pas digne de moi et de ton talent.

\- Ce que le milieu sait moins par contre c'est que même si ton père n'aurait pas approuvé tu aurais quand même continué à me fréquenter, reprit Marinette avec un petit rire.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais c'est mon côté Chat Noir qui ressort, fit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Tu ne t'es toujours pas coiffé, fini t-il par remarquer.

\- Non mes mains tremblaient trop.

\- Laisse moi faire alors.

\- Tu sais le faire ? Fit Marinette en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ma mère me demandais souvent de le faire pour elle.

Il attrapa les élastiques pour les retirer avant d'attraper la brosse pour démêler les cheveux de la jeune femme. Il entreprit ensuite de les tresser, il sentait glisser sous ses doigts les mèches aussi douce et légère qu'un ruban bleu roi. Le silence régnait dans la chambre tout juste perturbé par les coups de peignes et les tintements léger des épingles que le jeune homme prenait dans le bol en porcelaine. Marinette observait le ballet des mains d'Adrien autour de sa tête. Elle pouvait sentir ses mains qui effleurait sa nuque, son souffle qui venait caresser sa peau, les légers tiraillement quand il tirais sur ses mèches. Toute ces petites perception étaient intensifié créant autour d'eux une bulle intime et sensuelle. Ce moment lui apporta le calme et la sérénité dont elle avait besoin. Les mains d'Adrien vinrent se poser sur ses épaules pour caresser ses clavicules.

\- Ça te plaît, souffla t-il prêt de son oreille.

\- Oui beaucoup, fit-elle sur le même ton. Adrien ?

\- Oui ? - Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Marinette.

Elle les observa tout deux dans le miroir et se dit qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir Adrien. Et qu'avec lui elle pourrai affronter toutes les épreuves qui se mettrai sur son chemin, car ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

 _Cette scène est tirée d'un mes livres préféré et coup de cœur 2018 j'ai nommé The Curse, de Marie Rutkosky. Bien sur j'ai dut la modifier pour l'adapter à Adrien et Marinette car les perso ne sont pas du tout comme eux mais l'esprit de la scène est là. _

_J'espère qu'elle vous a plut. Je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes mais je suis malade et fatigué en ce moment à cause des cours donc certaine fautes on put m'échapper x)_


	3. Chapter 3 : swap de personnalité

Tikki se réveilla tranquillement comme tout les matins. Elle tourna la tête et aperçu son propre corps. Elle se mit à crier mais c'est la voix de Marinette qu'elle entendit ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller la kwamie à côté d'elle qui se mit elle aussi à crier.

\- Tikki pour-pourquoi je suis dans ton corps ? Fit Marinette avec un regard terrifié.

\- Je ne sais pas Marinette.

\- C'est peut être l'oeuvre d'un akumatisé, avança la jeune fille.

\- Je ne pense pas. Il faut que j'en discute avec Plagg.

\- Oui mais si il est dans le même cas que nous.

\- Et bien tu risques de rencontre Chat Noir... en civil.

\- Mais Tikki tu m'as dit que nous ne devions pas savoir qui se cachait sous le masque de notre coéquipier !

\- Tu sais bien qui est Carapace, Rena et Queen Bee.

\- Oui mais eux ce n'est pas pareil !

\- Ecoute je vais en discuter avec Plagg et nous aviserons en temps voulu, d'accord ?

Sur ces mots Tikki se prépara avec des gestes maladroit n'étant pas habituée à être dans un corps humain. Elle réussie tout de même l'exploit d'être prête en avance. Elle espérait secrètement que de son côté Plagg pourrai être plus tôt au collège, elle devait lui parler.

OoOoO

En entrant dans la salle de classe elle trouva Adrien à son bureau. Ce dernier était affalé sur son banc dans une position nonchalante et était entrain de piocher des morceaux de camembert dans une boite. Tikki n'eut même pas à se poser de question c'était bien son Plagg dans ce corps.

\- Bonjours Marinette, dit-il d'une voix suave.

Tikki leva les yeux au ciel et posa la mains sur sa sacoche qui avait commencer à s'agiter. Elle alla s'installer à la place de Marinette et elle sortit ses affaires. Elle prit un stylo déchira un morceau de feuille et commença à écrire.

 _Il faut qu'on parle. Rejoint moi à la récré dans la salle des casiers. D'ici là essaye de te comporter comme Adrien._

 _Ta sucrette_

Elle fit passer le mots devant elle. Plagg le lut avant de se retourner brusquement pour la dévisager. Il allait parlé mais elle l'en empêcha en lui fessant les gros yeux. Les élèves commençaient à entrer en classe les saluant tour à tour.

Les premiers cours passèrent tranquillement chacun des kwamis essayant d'agir le plus normalement possible. Dès que la cloche sonna Tikki prétexta auprès d'Alya un besoin urgent tout comme Plagg. Les deux se retrouvèrent dans les vestiaires comme convenue. Heureusement pour eux il n'y avait personne. Plagg bloqua la porte et ils s'assirent face à face et se consultèrent du regard.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait allait voir Maître Fu, dit Tikki.

\- Oui. On a qu'a y allait maintenant, proposa son compagnon.

\- Plagg ! Ils ratent suffisamment de cour comme ça !

\- Oui mais impossible d'y aller après les cours je dois rentrer directement chez mon porteur je te rappel, fit ce dernier en fessant référence au Gorille.

\- Oui c'est vrai.

Ils réfléchirent quelques secondes avant que Tikki ne propose.

\- Si on y a va entre midi et deux ça devrait le faire, ce n'est pas très loin après tout. Mais comment s'éclipsaient sans paraître suspect.

\- Et bien je pourrai t'inviter à déjeuner.

\- Doit-je te rappeler que ma porteuse est folle de ton porteur.

\- Et bien raison de plus. Surtout que je soupçonne très fortement mon porteur d'avoir des sentiments pour ta porteuse même s'il ne se rend pas compte. En plus leur meilleurs amis seraient ravi depuis le temps qu'ils attendent ça.

\- Ah ah il me semblait que son comportement était suspect. Après tout ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, c'est normal qu'ils se tournent autour sous leur deux identités.

Sur ces mots ils sortirent chacun séparément pour rejoindre leur meilleurs amis. Ainsi Adrien demanda à Marinette si elle voulait déjeuner avec lui ce midi.

Pendant ce temps nos deux adolescents qui étaient dans le corps de leurs kwamis avaient bien du mal à rester tranquille après ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Du côte de Marinette elle avait envie de hurler de joie et à la fois de honte. Son Adrien était son Chaton et il avait peut être des sentiments pour sa forme civil en plus de sa forme héroïque. Elle prit le sachet de cookies qu'elle vida pour souffler dedans pour se calmer. Mais comment allait-elle faire pour regarder Adrien en face ? Et Chat Noir ! Comment allait-elle faire pour combattre à ses côté sans être gêné ?! C'est bon c'était officielle elle paniquait.

De son côté Adrien ne pouvait s'empêcher ses joue de brûler. Lui avait plutôt envie de sortir de la poche de sa chemise pour se précipiter vers sa partenaire pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il était tellement heureux de constater que sa Lady et que sa Princesse n'était qu'une seule et même personne. Bien qu'il avait eu un instant honte en entendant son kwami dire qu'il avait des sentiment pour Marinette. Il devait avouer que la jeune fille occupé de plus en plus de place dans son existence, mais elle n'était qu'une amie. Enfin il commençait sérieusement à se poser la question. Ce qu'il ne savait pas par contre c'était que Marinette était amoureux de lui, Adrien, le vrai pas le fils de. Il connaissait assez Marinette, mais pas assez pour voir que sa timidité et ses bafouillement étaient en réalité une gêne. Il faut dire que depuis peu elle avait plus de facilité à parler avec lui. Et il aimait ça.

Leur du repas arriva enfin. Tikki et Plagg saluèrent Alya et Nino avant de se diriger vers la sortit du collège. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement chez Maître Fu, ce dernier fut très étonné de voir les deux porteur arrivé ensemble mais comprit très vite la situation.

\- Bien, fit-il alors que Plagg et Tikki s'étaient assis face à face. Ladybug et Chat Noir vous pouvez sortir.

Les deux kwamis sortirent timidement de leurs emplacements et regardèrent le corps de l'autre encore sonné par la nouvelle. Le corps de Plagg se retourna.

\- Et toi tu savais et tu ne m'a rien dit ! l'accusa t-il.

\- Franchement gamin si je te l'avait dit ça aurait changer quoi heins. En plus je ne pouvais pas te le dire c'est interdit, il avait dit cette dernière phrase en envoyant un regard à Tikki.

Le kwami mit ses deux petites pattes devant ses yeux en gémissant.

\- Comment j'ai put être autant aveugle ?! Marinette s'approcha de lui et écarta ses pattes.

\- Moi aussi j'ai été aveugle, fit-elle avec un sourire timide.

\- Oui mais moi je n'ai pas la même personnalité quand je suis Chat Noir que quand je suis Adrien. Toi tu es exactement la même personne. Tu es Ladybug au quotidien, soupira t-il.

\- Non j'aurai dut remarquer que tu était la même personne. Ta carrure, ta voix, ta posture, tes expression, tes regard. Je pensais te connaître par coeur mais j'avais tort.

\- Je pensais que je te reconnaîtrait dès que je te verrai.

\- Au final… on peut vraiment dire que l'amour rend aveugle, fit Marinette dans un rire.

\- Plagg avait raison, continua Adrien.

\- A-a propos de quoi ?

\- De ce que je ressent pour toi. Tu… tu n'es pas juste une amie pour moi Marinette. Je n'arrivais juste pas à me rendre compte, avoua Adrien en relevant la tête.

La jeune fille ne sut plus quoi dire. Elle sentit son coeur s'emballer, ses yeux s'agrandir et sa bouche ne pouvais se fermer.

\- Mari tu vas bien ? Demanda Adrien en se penchant vers elle.

\- Oui je vais bien, fit-elle d'une voie aiguë en s'envolant, pourquoi je n'irais pas bien heins, elle tournait maintenant en rond. Tu viens de me dire que je n'était pas « juste une amie » ! Comment je devrai réagir ? C'est pas comme si j'étais folle de toi heins?! Non pas du tout ! Tu es tellement parfait ! Pourquoi tu serais intéresser par moi ! Ah ah… bon je crois que je vais arrêté de te parler avant de ne dire une bêtise comme que je suis amoureuse de toi depuis que tu m'as passé ce parapluie que j'ai gardé d'ailleurs-

Elle fut interrompue par deux pattes qui la forcèrent à se tourner vers leur propriétaire.

\- Hey Mari calme toi respire, je n'ai quasiment rien comprit de ce que tu m'as dit tu parle trop vite.

La jeune fille repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit et son visage prit une teinte cramoisie.

\- Heureusement que tu ne m'as pas attendu. J'ai dit des choses assez compromettante.

\- Ah oui c'est bien dommage alors, dit Adrien avec un sourire canaille qui était accentué par le fait qu'il était dans le corps de Plagg.

Il n'eut pas le temps de mettre son plan a excusions puisque Maitre Fu et les kwamis dans le corps de leur porteur entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils n'avaient même pas vu qu'ils étaient sortis.

\- Bien j'ai concocté une lotion pour que vous retournez dans vos corps respectif.

Ils leurs tendis à chacun une fiole qui ne firent pas prier pour vider.

Ils sentirent leur tête tourner, ils fermèrent les yeux et puis ce fut le noir complet.

OoOoO

Ils se réveillèrent chacun dans leur lit en ce demandant comment ils avaient atterrir là. Ce fut Tikki qui se réveilla en premier, elle fut soulagé de voir le visage de Marinette devant elle. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil de la jeune fille et sursauta. Il était déjà 7h45. - Marinette réveil toi ! Tu vas être encore en retard ! Cette dernière émergea doucement en se penchant sur son portable. Et sortit précipitamment de son lit en poussant des petits cries. On pouvait dire qu'elle ne changerai jamais.

 _Bon pour celui là je trouvais mon idée pas mal mais je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite par le résultat. J'espère néanmoins que cela vous a plus._


	4. Chapter 4 : Appel à l'aide

Entre le bac qui approchait, son rôle de Ladybug et ses créations à préparer pour son école de

stylisme Marinette ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Surtout qu'elle était en L et avait prit option HIDA et devait donc préparer des dossiers au vu de son oral. Elle avait choisit de traité L'Art Nouveau dans la mode et les bijoux, les autres étaient plus difficile à trouver notamment sur l'artiste Tina Modotti. Elle avait également des difficultés avec ses dossiers de langues surtout qu'elle avait en plus la littérature anglaise. Elle se demandait vraiment comment elle allait faire.

OoOoO

De son côté Adrien était tout autant occupé bien que le Bac approchait son père ne lui laissait aucun répit. Surtout qu'il devait faire des recherche en dehors de ses cours d'Histoire et Géographie et de philosophie car il n'avait pas assez d'heures pour finir le programme étant en S. Il fit part des ses difficultés à Nino qui lui conseilla de voir avec Marinette puisqu'elle était en L. Un sourire illumina le visage du blond qui le soir même attendit l'eurasienne à la fin des cours. - Salut Mari ! L'apostrofa t-il alors qu'elle passait le portail.

\- Salut A-Adrien. - J'avais quelques chose à te demander, fit-il en se grattant la nuque.

\- Oui vas-y je t'en prit.

\- Et bien en fait j'aurai besoin d'aide en philo et en Histoire-géo donc je pensais que tu pouvais m'aider à réviser.

\- Heu ça serait avec plaisir mais j'ai déjà beaucoup de travail. Mais je pourrai toujours trouvé du temps pour toi. Heu enfin je veux dire que ça ne me ferais plaisirs de t'aider.

\- Super alors ! Si tu veux je pourrai t'aider à réviser aussi si tu veux.

\- Heu… dac… On se retrouve chez moi demain ?

\- Ok pas de souci.

\- Mais ça va pas te poser problème avec ton père.

\- Non t'inquiète j'en fais mon affaire, fit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

OoOoO

Le lendemain il annonça à Marinette qu'il viendrait chez elle dans une heure. En rentrant chez lui il demanda à Nathalie de ne pas le déranger car il devait réviser. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et dix minutes plus tard après avoir préparé ses affaires. Il se transforma et partit par la fenêtre.

Il arriva bientôt chez Marinette. Il atterrit dans une ruelle et laissa tomber sa transformation. Il s'avança vers la porte de la boulangerie. Il entra et se laissa envahir par l'odeur des viennoiserie. Sabine l'informa que Marinette était à l'appartement. Adrien y monta et trouva la jeune fille dans la cuisine entrain de sortir une plaque de cookie et une autre de macarons colorés. Elle se retourna et lui fit un sourire timide. Elle posa rapidement les plaques et referma le four.

\- Salut Adrien tu es prêt a réviser ?

\- Salut ! Ouais je suis paré. On commence par quoi ?

\- Heu et bien on peut faire le point sur nos difficultés respectives et essayaient de trouver des solutions. Tu n'as qu'a allé dans ma chambre j'arrive.

Adrien monta à l'échelle pendant que la jeune fille préparer un plateau avec l'assiette de cookies et deux bouteilles d'eau. Elle avait bien évidement retirer toutes les photos d'Adrien pour seulement laisser ceux où ils étaient leur amis. Elle souleva doucement la trappe et se dirigea vers son bureau pour le poser sur son bureau avant de s'asseoir face à Adrien. Ils commencèrent à parler et à faire un planning. Vers 18h30 Adrien prit congé. Il devait avouer qu'ils avaient été plutôt productif. Ils avaient d'ailleurs décider de se retrouver tout les jours jusqu'au Bac.

OoOoO

Cela fessait maintenant un mois qu'ils avaient commencé leur programme. Il restait maintenant une semaine avant le Bac. Ils étaient épuisé chacun savait l'emploi du temps de l'autre sans le côté héroïque. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Cette dernière était entrain de relire ses dossiers et Adrien réviser son anglais. Leur yeux se fermaient tout seul. Ils étaient tellement épuisé. Pour Adrien c'était la pression que lui imposé son père et pour Marinette c'était la pression qu'elle s'imposait elle-même. Leur travail était de moins en moins productif, leur bâillement se fessait de plus en plus fréquent. Ils commencèrent a tomber de sommeil sur leur ordinateur ou leur feuilles.

C'est ainsi que Sabine les retrouva en venant demander si Arien mangeait avec eux. Marinette était avachie sur son bureau, le blond avait posé sa tête sur son bras. Leur tête se frôlaient tout comme leurs bras. Sabine le couva d'un regard tendre avant de laisser dormir.

 _Voila pour aujourd'hui. Je préviens que demain je n'aurai très certainement pas le temps de poster donc vous jeudi vous aurez 2 OS._


	5. 5 décembre : Réincarnation

Gabriel essayait de dormir sans pour autant y parvenir. Aujourd'hui nous étions le 24 décembre et il souhaitait ardemment que cette journée ce termine le plus vite possible. Depuis la disparition d'Emilie il détestait noël qui lui rappelait temps sa femme. Il se tournait et retournait dans son lit. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil qui affichait 23:59. Il se mit sur le dos et regarda le plafond. Tout à coup il sentit un courant d'air venir lui effleurait le visage il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre où les rideaux se balancer doucement. Il se leva et alla fermé la fenêtre. Il se retourna et poussa un cri. Devant lui se tenais une femme blonde, elle releva la tête et il croisa ses iris vert.

\- E-Emilie, murmura t-il choqué.

Il sentit les larmes embué ses yeux. Devant lui se tenais bien sa femme bien qu'elle paraisse plus jeune. Elle portait une robe bleu toute simple à manches courtes. Il se rappelait de cette robe, c'était la première qu'il avait confectionner pour elle. Il lui avait offerte pour ses dix-huit, elle adorait cette robe.

\- Je suis entrain de rêver c'est ça. Tu ne peux pas être devant moi.

\- Non Gabriel tu ne rêves pas. Je suis un esprit de noël, l'esprit de noël d'Emilie du passé.

\- Non c'est impossible je n'y croit pas.

\- Et pourtant. Je suis ici pour te montrait un de tes noël passés.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu as oublié ce que c'est de fêter noël. Laisse moi te montrer ce que tu as perdu, fit-elle en lui tendant la main. Gabriel hésita.

\- Fais moi confiance Gabriel, dit Emilie en se rapprochant de lui.

Il plongeant son regard dans celui d'Emilie. Il lui ferait toujours confiance.

\- D'accord, répondit-il en prenant sa mains qu'il sera délicatement.

Emilie fit apparaître une plume d'un claquement de doigt. Elle souffla dessus et un tourbillon blanc les emporta.

OoOoO

Les plumes se dissipèrent pour laisser place à un salon plongé dans le pénombre tout juste éclairé par les rayons de la lune. Devant lui se trouvait un sapin immense décoré de boules et de guirlandes colorés. Il contourna l'arbre et aperçu derrière une pile de cadeaux. Soudain la pièce s'illumina et la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas pour laisser entrer une petite tête blonde aux yeux verts. Le petit garçon se jeta littéralement dans la pile de cadeaux en criant.

\- Le Papa Noël est passé ! Le Papa Noël est passé !

Auquel répondit un rire cristallin, Gabriel tourna son regard vers la porte où se trouvait Emilie et lui-même plus jeune. Ils regardaient leur fils qui défaisait avec empressement les papiers cadeaux avec des exclamations ravi.

\- Oh regarde papa ! Fit le petit garçon, une peluche de chat géante !

Gabriel rigola et s'approcha d'Adrien pour s'asseoir et prendre la peluche sur ses genoux pendant que Adrien prenait un autre paquet. Emilie s'approcha et se s'assit à coté de son dernier attrapa un petite boite et le tendis à sa femme. Elle l'ouvrit doucement et regarda à l'intérieur. Elle porta la main à sa bouche pour retenir un sanglot. - Gabriel… tu n'aurai pas dut. - Tu sais bien que je serai prêt à tout pour toi Emilie.

\- Et c'est toujours vrai, rajouta le Gabriel du présent en se tournant vers l'Emilie qui se tenais à ses côté.

Il se perdit encore une fois dans ses yeux émeraude. Il fut sortit de sa rêverie par une petite exclamation.

\- Eh moi aussi je veux un câlin.

Gabriel se retournant vers la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Adrien qui c'était incrusté entre ses deux parents et les serrez de toute la force de ses petits bras.

\- Quand est-ce que nous nous sommes éloigner Adrien et moi ? Se demanda t-il.

\- C'est toi qui t'es éloigner de lui Gabriel.

Ce dernier sursauta.

\- Tu peux attendre mes pensées ! S'étonna t-il.

\- Je suis un esprit je te rappel, lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. Tu sais, fit-elle en reportant son attention sur la famille devant eux, Adrien n'attend qu'un geste de ta part. Tu lui manques.

\- Mais il me rappel tellement toi. Il te ressemble tellement... c'est trop dur, dit Gabriel des sanglots dans la voix.

\- Tu n'as jamais pensé que c'était dur pour lui aussi. Il n'a plus que toi mon Gabi. Et tu n'as plus que lui.

La pièce commença a devenir flou.

\- C'est l'heure de rentrer, remarqua Emilie en lui prenant la main.

OoOoO

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans la chambre de Gabriel.

\- Tu vas partir alors ? Demanda t-il.

\- Il te reste encore mon esprit du présent et du futur à voir. Je dois y aller maintenant. Au revoir Gabriel.

Emilie se recula doucement et se fondit dans les rideaux. Gabriel se précipita vers ces derniers et les agita dans tout les sens. Mais l'Emilie du passé était bien partit. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil et mit sa tête entre ses mains pour laisser libre court à son chagrin.

OoOoO

Il sentit une légère pression sur son épaule. Il émergea doucement, entre ses paupières il aperçu l'Emilie du présent vêtue de son tailleur blanc. Une légère lueur blanche se dégager de son être.

\- Bonsoir je suis l'esprit d'Emilie du présent.

\- Tu vas me montrer mon noël du présent.

\- C'est exacte. Il jeta un regard à son réveil qui affichait désormais une heure du matin.

\- Tu sais j'ai bien peur qu'il n'est rien d'intéressant à montrer.

\- Au contraire tu risques d'être surprit, fit Emilie avec un sourire au coins.

Elle lui tendis les mains il les prit doucement et la fine pellicule qui entourai sa femme se propagea à lui. Du coin de l'œil il vit que son réveil affichait maintenant 21h. Emilie le guida vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit. La maison était calme, trop calme pour un soir si spécial. Son épouse se dirigea vers la chambre de leur fils. Elle traversa la porte entraînant son mari avec elle. La chambre était plongé dans le pénombre cependant la salle de bain était allumé et l'on pouvait entendre des éclats de voix. Intrigué Gabriel s'approcha et regarda à l'intérieur de la pièce. Adrien se tenais devant le miroir arrangeant ses cheveux. Bizarrement il n'était pas en pyjama mais portait une chemise verte assortie à ses yeux et un pantalon noir.

\- Tu es sur de ce que tu fais gamin ? Fit une petite voix.

Gabriel remarqua enfin le petit chat aux yeux vert qui se tenais près du lavabo un morceaux de camembert entre les pattes.

\- Plagg mon père à dit que Adrien n'avait pas le droit de sortir mais Chat Noir lui est libre comme l'air.

\- Bon tu sais du moment que tu me donnes du camembert je te suivrai au bout du monde.

\- Ça y est je suis près à partir plus que le cadeau et on y va, fit Adrien en quittant la pièce passant à travers son père sans le remarqué.

Gabriel suivit son fils du regard. Il ne pouvait pas croire que ce dernier était Chat Noir. Le héro dont il chercher à tout prix le Miraculous était sous son toit depuis tout ce temps. Il ne pouvait empêcher un sentiment de trahison l'envahir et en même temps de honte. Lui qui chercher toujours à protéger son fils le mettait en danger sans le savoir. Chaque coup que ce prenait Chat Noir c'était Adrien qui les prenait. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par une lumière verte. Son fils venait de se transformer. Chat Noir sauta par la fenêtre et s'enfuit dans la nuit.

\- Mais où va t-il ?

\- Pour ça il faut le suivre.

Gabriel sursauta, il avait complètement oublier la présence d'Emilie. Sans attendre de réponse elle lui attrapa la main et le tira à travers la fenêtre. Gabriel se mit a crier.

\- N'est pas peur, fit Emilie en se tournant vers lui, je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

Elle resserra sa prise et l'entraîna sur les toits. Il pouvait apercevoir au loin la silhouette de Chat Noir qui sautait de toit en toit. Ils le suivirent de loin. Au bout d'un moment il s'arrêta, Gabriel regarda autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient à coté du collège de son fils. Chat Noir quand à lui avait disparu, Gabriel observa la rue en contre-bas et il vit sortir d'une ruelle Adrien qui se dirigea tranquillement vers la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng. Sans hésiter il attrapa la main d'Emilie et sauta au bas de l'immeuble. Il se plaça à côté de son fils qui avait sonnait à la porte. C'est une Marinette en robe rouge et cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules qui lui ouvrit.

\- Adrien tu as put venir ! Fit la jeune fille en se jetant dans les bras du jeune homme.

\- Tu sais bien que rien n'est impossible à ton Chaton, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Elle le fit entrer et Gabriel le suivit.

OoOoO

Au final il passa la soirée à observer son fils interagissant avec facilité avec les parents de Marinette. Qui avait déjà l'air de l'avoir accepter comme gendre officiel. Au cour de la soirée les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent sous une branche de houx. Adrien afficha un sourire canaille avant de se pencher pour capture les lèvres de sa petite amie dont le visage se colora de rouge. Quand vient l'heure des cadeaux Sabine et Tom en offrirent un à Adrien qui ne put retenir des larmes de joie. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Gabriel pouvait observer son fils tel qu'il était vraiment. Bien sur il ressemblait à l'Adrien qu'il avait façonner mais il avait aussi un petit côté séducteur et blagueur qu'il ne soupçonner pas. Après tout il était Chat Noir. Vers les deux heures du matin il reparti en disant au Dupain-Cheng que son garde du corps venais le chercher. Il se transforma dans une ruelle et s'envola par les toits. Il retourna dans sa chambre comme si de rien n'était et se coucha le sourire au lèvre. Gabriel retourna dans sa chambre et se interrogea l'esprit d'Emilie.

\- Tu savais que notre fils était Chat Noir n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sur sinon je ne te l'aurai pas montré. J'ai toujours su qu'il serait amené à être un super-héro un jour.

\- Depuis quand sortit-il avec cette Marinette ?

\- Hmmm cela doit faire depuis la rentrée.

\- Et dire que je n'ai rien remarquer. Je n'aurai m'aime pas vu qu'il était sorti si tu ne me l'avais pas montré.

\- Parce qu'il fait tout pour te le cacher.

\- Mais pourquoi ne m'a t-il rien dit ! Explosa Gabriel.

\- Est-ce que tu aurai accepter qu'il est une petite amie ? Qu'il sorte ce soir pour aller fêter noël ? Ou tout autre sortie avec ses amis ?

Après un moment de silence Gabriel souffla.

\- Non je n'aurai pas accepté.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… il pourrait ruiner son image, que je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il fait et ou il est, reconnu t-il à contre coeur.

\- Gabriel… Adrien est un adolescent, il a besoin de voir des amis, d'avoir une vie à côte de l'école et des activités que tu lui impose. Il besoin d'avoir son jardin secret.

\- Tu as sans doute raison. Mais j'ai tellement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

\- Mais tu dois le laisser vivre sa vie. Il a 17 ans ! Soudain l'esprit d'Emilie se mit à disparaître.

\- Emilie ! s'écria Gabriel en tendant la main vers elle.

\- Je dois y aller, j'ai déjà trop tardé. Au revoir.

Gabriel regarda sa femme disparaître. Il retourna vers son lit et s'allongea sur le dos. Il réfléchie à Adrien, à tout ce qui lui caché, au fait qu'il soit Chat Noir, à lui-même qui était le Papillon. Il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il c'était endormie quand il fut réveiller par des tintements de clochette. Il ouvrit les paupières et une lumière blanche l'éblouit.

\- Bonsoir Gabriel, souffla une voix.

Il ouvrit complètement les yeux pour découvrir Emilie les cheveux lâcher portant une robe longue blanche elle tenait dans sa main droite un sceptre argenté, une aura blanchâtre l'entourait.

\- Je suis l'esprit d'Emilie du futur. Tu es prêt ?

Gabriel se leva et se dirigea lentement vers Emilie pour prendre sa main. Il hocha la tête et l'esprit frappa d'un petit coup le sol créant un passage doré qui les emporte. Ils se retrouvent dans tourbillon doré percé de nombreuses ouvertures.

\- Où sommes nous ? Demanda t-il.

\- Nous sommes dans le tunnel du temps. Chaque ouverture correspond à un choix qui aura un impact sur ton futur. Mais voila le futur qui t'attend droit devant toi à ce jour, fit-elle en désignant l'ouverture en face d'eux.

Ils la franchirent et atterrirent dans la chambre d'Adrien qui n'avait que peu changer. Gabriel était avachie sur le lit et regardait d'un regard morne la chambre de son fils. Ils s'avancèrent vers l'homme, il avait l'air plus maigre et son visage émacié portait une barbe de plusieurs jour. Ses yeux vide étaient cernés. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même.

\- Nous somme en qu'elle date ?

\- Nous somme sept ans après le présent, c'est aussi le jour de Noël.

\- Mais dans ce cas où est Adrien ?

Emilie s'avança vers une des étagères et lui désigna une photo. Il put y voir Adrien accompagné d'une jeune femme qui souriait à l'objectif un bébé dans les bras.

\- Adrien c'est marié avec Marinette à vingt ans, deux ans plus tard ils ont eu Emma.

\- Pourquoi ils ne sont pas là dans ce cas ?

\- Quand Adrien a découvert que tu étais le Papillon il n'a plus voulu te parler. Même s'il comprenait tes intentions il ne les acceptait pas. Quand à toi tu étais bien trop fier et aveuglé par ton désespoir pour le retenir. Marinette a bien essayé de vous faire vous revoir mais tu refusé à chaque fois. Cela fait maintenant trois ans que vous vous n'êtes plus adressé la parole.

\- Et est-ce que je peux le voir ?

\- Qui ça ? Adrien ? Oui bien sur.

Elle lui prit la main et planta son bâton dans le sol et la magie les emporta. Ils arrivèrent dans un salon décoré de manière chaleureuse. Dans un coin trônait un sapin et au centre de la pièce se dressait une table. Mais la chose qui attira le plus l'attention de Gabriel fut l'enfant que porté Adrien. Ses yeux pétillait de malice son père la regardait comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Gabriel s'approcha de lui et se pencha sur son épaule. La petite fille avait les yeux de son père et les cheveux de sa mère. Elle était adorable, Gabriel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire niais. Soudain la petite fille fut attirai par un bruit et tourna la tête. Devant elle se tenait Marinette qui s'approchait doucement. Adrien releva la tête et lui tendis Emma.

\- Je… j'ai appelé mon père aujourd'hui. Je lui est proposé de passer noël avec nous.

\- Mais c'est merveilleux Adrien ! Tu vois je t'avais dit qu'il fallait que tu renoue avec ton père. Lui aussi à le droit de connaître Emma, fit la jeune femme en lui posant la mains sur la joue. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ?

\- Il… Il a dit qu'il viendrait. Oh Marinette cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Je suis un fils indigne, répondit Adrien en posant son front contre l'épaule de la jeune femme.

\- Mais non voyons. Vous avez tout les deux vos tord et puis la situation était très particulière. Mais le principal c'est que tu lui est pardonné et que maintenant vous allez faire la paix et vous côtoyez de nouveau. C'est ça le plus important.

\- Oui tu as raison ma Lady.

Gabriel recula de quelque pas, il venait de capter le petit surnom que son fils ne donnait qu'a une seule femme, Ladybug. Devant lui se tenais Ladybug et Chat Noir, ses ennemies et pourtant il aurait été incapable de faire du mal à aucun des deux. Adrien parce que c'était son fils et Marinette parce qu'elle était sa petite amie et que en aucun cas il n'aurait voulu que son fils soit écroulé comme lui l'était. Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Je suis un monstre, souffla t-il entre ses dents.

\- Cela peut s'arranger. Il faut juste que tu agisses dans le présent pour changer le futur.

Gabriel ne répondit pas.

\- Nous devons partir, reprit Emilie.

\- Attend ! Est-ce que… est-ce que je vais venir ?

Emilie détourna le regard.

\- Non tu ne viendras pas, tu auras trop honte, finit-elle par dire. Nous devrions vraiment y aller. Tu t'es déjà fait assez de mal comme ça.

Elle lui prit la main et frappa le sol de son bâton. Le tourbillon les emporta jusque dans la chambre de l'homme.

\- Et maintenant que suis-je censé faire, demanda Gabriel en s'asseyant lourdement sur son lit.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit il faut que tu agisses… et pour cela il faut que tu m'accorde une faveur.

Elle s'approche et s'agenouille devant lui. Elle le force à relever le menton avec sa main pour qu'ils se regardent.

\- Ce sera la dernière que je te demanderai quelque chose. Promet moi que tu finira ton deuil. Que tu essayera de passer à autre chose et de cesser de vivre dans le passé avec moi. Je ne pourrai pas revenir Gabriel, je ne suis plus là mais Adrien si et il a besoin de toi. Il a besoin de toi, de son père, d'amour, d'affection et surtout d'attention.

\- Mais Emilie je t'aime tellement, souffla t-il les larmes au yeux.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime et c'est pour ton bien et ton bonheur que je te dis tout ça. Promet-moi, s'il te plaît.

Gabriel pose ses mains sur ses joues et approche le visage d'Emilie. Il presse ses lèvres sur les siennes, d'abord surprise Emilie se laisse très vite aller contre lui. Gabriel fini pas s'écarter pour murmurer d'une voie tremblotante.

\- Je te le promet.

A peine ces mots prononcé que des ailes ses déploient dans le dos de la femme.

\- Adieu Gabriel.

\- Adieu Emilie.


End file.
